Best of Friends: Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Lilly and Oliver became friends in preschool. See how their friendship grows and strains as they grow up and people assume that there's more lying beneath the surface. That's absurd, right? Implied Loliver. Not really romance.
1. Intro

_**Alright, so I'll simultaneously update this one and the Jiley one. So, this one starts out when they're a bit younger; 3 to be exact. Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Have you ever wanted something so bad that you'd do anything to get it? Yeah, me neither. So I have yet to try hard enough to get the rights to Hannah Montana. Please forgive me!**_

Lilly gripped her mother's hand tightly, not wanting to go into the new building. It was her first day of preschool and Lilly Truscott was scared. And that didn't happen too often. Her parents were telling her she'd love it, but she had found that hard to believe.

"Lilly, let go." He mother, a beautiful, blonde, 24-year-old, instructed. Reluctantly, the little girl let go of her safety and walked over to a table. Waving goodbye to her mother, she felt anxiety kick in.

This was the first time she was away from any family member. When her parents went out with friends, she'd stayed with her grandma. But that wasn't an option today.

She looked around and noticed kids playing with toys or books, but they didn't interest the girl. For her eyes had landed upon a brown-haired boy coloring. The box of crayons next to him, she could see, had 64 colored pieces of wax and a sharpener. This was something she'd begged her mom for to start school with, but her mom hadn't felt them to be a necessity.

Slowly, the blonde walked over to the boy and she asked, "Whatcha colorin?"

He looked up curiously, and smiled as he laid eyes on the girl in front of him. "A doggie." He answered and held up his masterpiece. She smiled.

"It's really good." She complimented.

"Thanks! Wanna help?" He asked, kinda hopefully.

She looked at his box of crayons, and thought that maybe she could use them later if she helped now. "Sure!" She sat down next to him. He held out his right hand.

"I'm Oliver."

She scrutinized his hand with her eyes. "What's that for?"

"I'm not really sure. My daddy does it to people he first meets and they shake it." The boy explained.

"Oh." She grabbed his hand with her left one and awkwardly shook it up and down before saying, "I'm Lilly." For the rest of the free time, she held onto his hand. He was ok with this, because hers was soft and warm.

At snack time, they each got a small packet of animal crackers. Lilly sorted through them until she found what she was looking for. The monkeys. She set them aside. Oliver was doing the same with the lions. "You don't eat the monkeys?" He questioned.

"No, they're weird. You don't eat the lions?!"

"Nope. Hey, I'll give you my lions for your monkeys." He offered hopefully.

"Ok." She said, shrugging. They switched animals and ate their snack.

Parents started showing up at around 3:00, including Heather Truscott. "Hey sweetie, how was your day?!" She asked, picking up the little girl that had sprinted into her arms.

"Great! I made a friend!" Lilly answered excitedly. "Wanna meet him?!"

"Sure." Her mother replied with a smile. Lilly led her mother, by hand, over to where Oliver sat waiting for his own mother.

"Mom, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is my mom." Lilly introduced.

"Hi!" Oliver exclaimed, offering his hand. Mrs. Truscott shook it, slightly laughing at the manners of this three-year-old.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Truscott." She released his hand and turned to her daughter. "Lilly, ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye Oliver, see ya tomorrow!" She said, waving at the boy. He waved back, happy that he had made a friend on his very first day of preschool.

_2 and a half years later…_

"Happy birthday Lilly!" Lilly's family, and Oliver, shouted at her. It was her sixth birthday party. The date was March 10 _**(best date of the year!)**_; she and Oliver were in kindergarten.

She made a wish and blew out the candles on her cake. "Whadya wish for?!" Oliver asked.

"I can't tell you! Otherwise then it won't come true." She reminded.

"Oh, right."

After eating the cake, it was time for presents. From her aunt Marian, she received a hideous red puffy sweater with a unicorn on it. From her Grandpa George and Grandma Rose she got a blue shirt with a lily pad on it. Her Grandpa Joe and Grandma Lillian (namesake) she got a jean skirt with green flowers on it. And from her uncle Chuck-Oliver laughed at his name- she got a zip up sweater, jeans, and a hidden note that told her she could hide the dorky clothes under them.

Her parent's gift was a boom-box and two new CDs. This was her favorite present. That is, until she opened Oliver's. When she did, she saw a large board with wheels and a hot pink paint job on the bottom.

"I knew you were getting into skateboarding, so my mom and I picked this out." He explained as shock grew on her face. She pulled him into a tight hug and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks! It's great!" She said. Then she looked in a bag next to it and saw pads and a helmet. Lilly's mom smiled, proud that the Oken's had remembered safety.

After her family had left, Lily and Oliver went out to the driveway and she started to try out the board. The only relative left was uncle Chuck. He walked over.

"Hey Lilly. Spending some quality time with your boyfriend?" He asked and winked at the boy, who returned it with a confused look.

"Well, he's a boy, he's my friend, and we're out here together, so yeah!" She answered before zooming down the path. She had been watching videos about the sport for a few months and had picked up a few tricks. Her uncle shook his head at naive answer.

She turned around and went back to Oliver. However, just as she was about to stop, she started to lose balance. Oliver dove right behind her, and they both fell to the ground.

"Thanks." She breathed out as she rolled off of him and got up.

"Don't mention it." He mumbled, accepting her offered hand and dusting off his clothes. Clearly they both needed to practice balance.

_**Ok, kinda boring. I just wanted to kinda get Lilly and Oliver's ages caught up with 'Destiny and Leslie'. Please review!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	2. Mistletoe

_**Ok, I thank GingerIsInTheHouse13, princess cutie, BeMySpiderman, and bellechat for reviewing Chapter 1! You all rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ok, so I was at this party, and they had a piñata, right. So, anyway, as it burst open, a sheet of paper came flying out. But, like most kids, I went for the candy. After hearing someone shout, "I GOT THE RIGHTS TO HANNAH MONTANA!" I felt sick and didn't want any of my candy. And that is why I now hate piñatas. And smarties.**_

"What's that?" Oliver asked his older brother, Otto.

"It's a mistletoe." He answered back. Otto was ten years older then Oliver.

"Oh. What's it for?"

"Well, when a guy and a girl both end up under the mistletoe at the same time, they have to kiss; on the lips." He explained.

"Eww, why are you hanging it up then?! And above the door where everyone walks?!" Oliver was completely disgusted at the idea of kissing girls.

"Dude, when you're older, trust me, you'll want girls to kiss you."

"That's never gonna happen." He said defiantly and walked away. Otto shook his head, wondering if he ever had days when he thought girls were gross. "Nah."

Later that night, as everyone with control over him was busy talking, or flirting, Oliver picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" The curious voice, who didn't have caller ID yet, asked when they picked up.

"Hey, get over here. I know a way to have lots of fun and maybe get in trouble."

"Ok, I'll see you in two." Five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Oliver told his parents, who were busy with some old friends they hadn't seen in months. He was relieved when he saw Lilly standing in the doorway, a gift bag in her hands. She had put on a red T-shirt with a Christmas tree on it and some jeans. Her hair was up in pigtails and she had on her red sneakers.

"Finally! What took so long?!" He asked, wondering what could possibly take her five minutes to cross the street.

"Sorry! I had to tape a large school picture of me to a pillow and set it where my loony nana would find it!" She informed in a hushed tone. A look of understanding crossed over his face. "Nice outfit." She commented sarcastically after seeing his green button-up shirt, black pants and shoes, and red sweater-vest. His hair, which was usually spiked up, was combed to the side and clearly had a lot of gel in it. He glared at her.

"Whatever. What's in the bag?" He asked, leading her into the secluded kitchen. She emptied the contents onto the island and he smiled. "This'll really get em!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"That's the plan." She responded with a smirk.

Lilly crawled under the refreshment table while she waited for Oliver to distract his parents. His choice was a crappy joke about three frogs in the bathroom, which would probably result in a stern look from his mother while apologizing to her boss.

The blonde, seeing the adults turned away from her, made to get out from the table. However, just as her head was peeking out, two men in tuxedos walked over. "Yikes!" She whispered to herself, frantically scrambling under the table.

Five minutes later, they were talking about some coworker and Oliver was giving her exasperated looks. She mouthed, "Stall!" to him. He slapped the worried look from his face and turned back to the grownups.

Finally the men walked away and she climbed out. Quickly and quietly, Lilly pulled some white packages from her pocket and replaced them with the sugar. She smiled evilly to herself and sunk back under the red plastic table cloth. She took one look at the paper packages in her hands and all sane thinking left her brain.

Oliver, bringing some cheese out from the kitchen, looked around. His parents were pretending to laugh at their boss's (yes they work in the same office) joke. His brother was talking to a few girls, and Lilly was nowhere to be found.

He set the cheese on the red table cloth next to the coffee. Just as he turned to leave, a small blonde head poked out from under the table. After jumping three feet into the air and taking a deep breath, Oliver asked, "You're still under there?!"

"Yeah." She answered nonchalantly, looking around to make sure no one was watching. "Help me up."

"You have legs." He answered, sick of being ordered around on Christmas Eve.

"Yeah, but I feel dizzy." She informed him sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I ate all the packets of sugar and now the room is spinning!" She told him so fast it took him a few seconds to register it. He held out a hand which she gratefully took.

Just as she was dusting off her pants, a 25-year-old man with pointed up blonde hair screamed like a little girl as his coffee started bubbling.

"And now's our cue to leave." He said, both of them running for the stairs. Lilly had managed to get a hold of foaming sugar. When put into a hot beverage, which they'd assumed meant drink, it would start foaming up.

Otto got blamed for the prank, and was sent to his room for the entire night. Lilly was invited to stay over until her parents got back from their dinner.

When nearly everyone was gone, Lilly saw her parent's car pull into the driveway across the street. She thanked the Okens and headed for the front door. Oliver hopped up from the couch and walked her over to the door, opening it when they reached it.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun." She said, winking at him.

"No problem." From the stairs, he heard a muffled 'Eh-hem!' It was Otto, sneaking down in time to see his little brother and Lilly standing under the door.

Puzzled, Oliver looked up. What he saw shocked him. Lilly looked up too. "What's that?" She asked, gazing upon the beautiful plant hanging above them.

"It's called a mistletoe. When a boy and girl are under it together, they're supposed to kiss on the lips." He told her, feeling suddenly awkward.

Lilly got the message. "But I don't wanna kiss you!"

"You have to." Otto said, appearing behind Oliver. "It's a Christmas law." Then, for his own enjoyment, added, "And if you break a Christmas law, Santa will give you coal for the rest of your life."

That did it. Both of them leaned in, lips puckered, and kissed. "Bye." She uttered before running down the driveway, stopping to make sure no cars were coming, and then proceeding across the street to her own house.

_**So, Lolver first kiss. Happy Sara?! J/P, I had fun writing it! Leave me a comment please!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	3. Honeymooners?

**Ok, so if you haven't read the Destiny/Leslie chapter yet, I'd recommend doing so before reading this. You'll see why. I got sick Saturday morning, what a rip off! That's why these two took so long. Blame the flu, not me. Thankfully it was only a day!**

**Thanks to princess cutie, GingerIsInTheHouse13, lilypad456, and BoredHPfan for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: So, we're registering for High School classes, and I think I'm gonna go into one about TV making. Then I won't need the rights to Hannah, which I don't have, cause I can make my own hit show! Just you wait!**

"Mommy, why does everything say sale?" Lilly asked at the mall the Saturday after Valentine's Day.

"Because now that Valentine's Day is over the stores are trying to sell all their merchandise left over from it," she explained.

"Oh." She looked hopefully at Oliver.

"Not a clue," he whispered and her hopes dropped. They continued walking until they reached the food court. Lilly and Oliver sat down at a table while their moms went to the different restaurants getting food.

Looking around, Lilly noticed that they weren't the only pair of kids waiting on their moms. A little blonde boy and a brunette girl were sitting at the table next to theirs, Whispering to eachother about who-knows-what.

Suddenly, Lilly remembered a preview for a movie she wanted to see and matched the lead kid to the boy.

"Oliver!" she whispered excitedly, grabbing his shirt sleeve and pulling him closer. "Ya see that boy over there?!" she asked, ignoring his complaints from her harsh grabbing.

"Yeah, what about him?" he asked, a testy edge still in his voice.

"He's from that new movie! Remember, the one coming out tonight?!" she reminded, still whispering so as not to raise anyone else's attention.

"Hey, you're right!" A look of realization appeared on his face, and a look of 'no duh!' appeared on hers. "So, what do we do?"

Lilly got up and walked over, playing her words in her head before she said them. "Hi, I'm Lilly. I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" she asked, smiling politely and holding out her hand just like Oliver had taught her.

"Uh, well we're just here fer the weekend," the boy answered. "I'm Jake." he introduced, returning her hand shake. The girl behind him rolled her eyes at his name.

By now, Oliver had walked over and was introducing himself. "Hey, ya wanna sit with us?" Jake offered.

"Sure," Lilly responded, smiling. They sat down.

"I'm Destiny," the brunette girl said, holding out her own hand.

"That's a pretty name," Lilly complimented.

"Thanks. And his name aint really Jake. That's his middle name. His real name's Leslie," Leslie glared at Destiny.

"I told ya, my manager wants people to start callin me Jake! Breanna wasn't the only one that thinks my name's girly!" He whispered at her, not realizing that the others could here their conversation.

"I aint ever gonna get used to that!" she reiterated.

"You guys talk different. How come?" Oliver asked curiously.

"We don't talk different. Y'all do," Destiny informed. "But, maybe it's cause we're from Tennessee, and you aint." The blonde nodded understandably.

"Hey, how come you have a ring on that finger? That's where my mom wears her wedding ring," Oliver asked, noticing the Christmas present from Leslie shining on Destiny's finger.

"Well, he gave it to me for Christmas, and then my aunt came over sayin we're engaged," she started.

"Yeah, so our families arranged this kid marriage thing, and we had it on Valentine's Day," Leslie finished.

"A kid marriage?" Lilly questioned.

"Yeah. It's not _really_ getting married. Just fer fun," he added. The kids continued discussing things and had failed to notice their moms hit it off.

"Ya know Leslie, I was thinkin," Martha said after lunch. "I already got to see ya film the movie. And, Artie's gonna be there. Maybe if you wanna take these two extra premiere tickets and give em to your new friends, ya could."

Lilly and Oliver's moms nodded ion agreement, knowing that there were slim to none odds that an offer like that g\for their kids would come around again.

The four kids' faces lit up at the idea.

Artie grumbled in the limo about being stuck as babysitter while the four kids looked out the window at the passing city.

At the premiere, Leslie answered questions from random people the only way a seven year old knew how; truthfully.

Once inside the theater, a ton of older stars were coming up and talking to them, fawning over their 'chubby wittew faces!' It almost made each of them barf. That is, until Tony Hawk introduced himself and Lilly went wild.

Oliver found his idol, the buffet table, and spent the rest of the time before the movie tasting new foods he had yet to discover.

Destiny got to meet some singers, which excited her deeply. This pleased Leslie, since seeing her face light up gave him a sensational feeling.

After the movie, which everyone was complimenting him on, they went to a party where they each had so much sugar that they crashed at around 10:00pm. But still, that was WAY past their bedtime.

Destiny and Leslie got to stay until Monday thanks to President's Day, so they hung out at the beach with Lilly and Oliver. They watched construction workers building some shack near the edge of the beach as some Hispanic man looked over the project with a 3-year-old boy whining at his side.

That night, they had to say their goodbyes, since the plane left early Monday. Darn school!

"If you're ever in town again, look us up!" Lilly said, hoping they would.

"And if you're ever in Nashville, do the same!"

"Will do." Oliver assured. They watched the plane take off, glad that they made some new friends.

**Ok, so I had to rush this, since I need to dry my hair and go to bed. Please review!**

**Luv Wendy:)(: **


	4. Broken Water

**Alright, this might seem rushed, but my friend, Allie, is coming over for my birthday. I got the idea for this chapter from the movie My Girl. It's free on OnDemand if anyone wants to watch it.**

**Thanx to GingerIsInTheHouse13, All-American Dork06, princess cutie, BoredHpfan, lilypad456, and Julx27xluvsxHM for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: So, I like, totally don't own Hannah Montana! I know, you like, must be shocked, considering I'm awesome enough to own it! But it's true, I don't.**

Lilly and Oliver, now almost eight, sat at a picnic table at the park, away from their embarrassing families. Most of the families in Malibu, the ones that don't go out of town, get together in this park every year for the Fourth of July.

Oliver had a peanut butter sandwich, and Lilly had a jelly. They peeled off the tops of their sandwiches and switched. This was their tradition. Their parents think they're strange for never packing a regular PB&J. But every lunch they do the same thing.

Amber and Ashley, the biggest brats in the school, walked over to them. "Eew, look! It's Lilly and her boyfriend!" Amber squealed and pointed, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Careful Amber. Keep your face like that and it'll stick that way!" Lilly warned. "And he is NOT my boyfriend! He's my _best_ friend!"

"Yeah, right!" Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "I bet you've already kissed him on the lips!" they said at the same time. "Ooh, burn!" they shouted.

"We should think of something different," Amber said.

"Yeah," Ashley agreed.

The snobs walked away discussing ideas for a new diss. Lilly looked over at Oliver. "Just cause we kissed doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend, does it?" she asked, looking scared at the idea.

"Of course not. Don't listen to them," he said, giving her a one-arm hug.

"You're right!" she said, feeling better. Oliver was like her brother. They couldn't date.

Later that night, the kids were playing with sparklers. Otto took one and drew a heart in the air around Lilly and Oliver. They scowled.

"That's not funny!" Oliver shouted. His sparkler finished, and he dropped the stick on the ground. Now, with both hands free, he jumped on the back of his older brother.

Otto piggy-backed his little brother over to their mom. Oliver jumped off. "Oliver, stop tackling your brother," she said, exasperation in her voice.

"Sorry mommy," he apologized. He'd been told by his father many times to listen to his mother; Oliver guessed it had something to do with the baby. He was still confused on why they had to wait nine months to get it, but he was being patient.

Oliver ran back over to Lilly, and they grabbed a football. One of the reasons Lilly was his best friend was because she wasn't into dolls and dressing up like other girls. She liked sports and junk food, just like him.

A few weeks later, Oliver was helping his mom clean the dishes when it happened. She dropped one cried out in pain. She also said a few words that Oliver wasn't allowed to repeat under any circumstances.

His father ordered Otto to get the bag they had packed and get it in the car, while Oliver was instructed to run over to Lilly's house for a play date.

"Um, can you not use the word date?" Oliver asked.

"Just go!" he instructed. Oliver shrugged and ran out the front door. He stopped at the end of the driveway, and, after looking both ways, sprinted across the street to the Truscott's house.

After dinging the doorbell, he waited on the step patiently. Mrs. Truscott answered the door.

"Oh, hello Oliver. Lilly's at the store wit her dad, but I'll have her come over," she informed, assuming that's why he was there.

"Um, actually, my dad wants me to stay for a while." At her puzzled look, he added, "Well, my mommy shouted something about breaking her water, and then they all got into the car and told me to come here. I think they went to the store to get cleaning supplies."

"Oh, yeah, probably," she added, trying not to break out in hysterical laughter. "Um, well then, come one in. Do you want a cookie?"

"Yes please!" After she handed him a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk, he asked," Hey Mrs. T? How do you break water?"

She nearly choked on her own cookie. She swallowed and answered, "I'm not really sure."

He shrugged. After ten minutes, Lilly and her dad returned home. The two kids went outside and Heather filled her father in on why Oliver was there.

"So your mommy broke some water?" Lilly clarified, pumping her legs. She swung back, and Oliver swung forward.

"Yup. I was very confused," he responded.

"How long will it take to clean up?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think my mom ever broke some water before," he said.

"My mom never has," Lilly stated matter-of-factly.

They continued to swing for a while, talking about random junk. Like when Oliver's little brother or sister was coming.

"I hope it's a brother. If it's a girl she might wanna play dolls," he said, shuttering at the thought.

"I could train her not to," Lilly offered.

"Good idea."

Mr. Oken called at 8:00, asking if it was ok if Oliver stayed the night. Heather assured him that it was fine. She and Lilly took him across the street to get a bag packed for him.

The next morning, Otto drove to the Truscott's, and brought Lilly and Oliver to go see the baby.

Confused, Oliver asked, "What does broken water have to do with the baby?" This caught Otto in a hard place.

"Um, you'll find out when you're older." Oliver dropped the subject.

They entered the hospital, and Otto led the way to his mother's room. When they walked in, Oliver hugged his mom and dad.

"Hi mommy! Is the water cleaned up yet?" he asked.

Laughing slightly, she replied, "Yes sweetie. It's all cleaned up. Now, do you wanna meet your baby brother?"

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. He smiled down at little Omar, promising to be the best big brother ever. Lilly smiled, knowing that would never happen.

**Ok, so I hope it's longer then the Destiny/Leslie one. Let me know what you think!**

**Luv Wendy:)(:**


	5. Persistence

**Thanks to GingerIsInTheHouse13, princess cutie, AColdSky, BoredHpfan, lilypad456, bellechat, Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul, All-American Dork06, Camy99, and x miss magic x for reviewing the last chapter! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Really people! This is getting old! What will it take for you to get that I DON'T FRICKEN OWN THE RIGHTS TO HANNAH MONTANA?! But happy almost St. Patrick's Day!**

"Hey Lilly, wanna come over? My parents are coming over, so the big TV will be free for video games!" Oliver said excitedly through the phone.

"Sure! I'll be right there." Lilly hung up on the other end. Oliver walked out of his bedroom and saw his parents at the door.

"Do you really think I have nothing better to do then babysit my little brothers on a Saturday night?!" Otto asked his departing parents.

After giving him the once over, his mother responded, "Yep! See you boys later."

Otto's mouth hung open in surprise. He turned to Oliver. "Ok, Lilly can come over if you two promise to stay in the basement and not come upstairs for anything. Got it?!"

"Yes. Is Sheila coming over?"

"Yes, which is why you three stay in the basement!"

"Three?! But what if Omar goes number two?!"

"Deal with it!" Otto grabbed Omar and carried him down the stairs. He set the baby in his playpen and went back upstairs.

Lilly arrived a few minutes later, and she and Oliver proceeded down the stairs. Just as Oliver was about to finally beat Lilly at a drag racing game, Omar started crying. He got distracted, and Lilly finished the race first.

"Dang it!"

"YES! Once again, I win!" she proudly proclaimed, getting up in his face.

"Yeah, well if Omar hadn't cried that wouldn't be the case!" he defended.

"Yeah, whatever," she said disbelievingly. "What's that smell?!" she asked, plugging her nose.

"Ah, Omar!" Oliver shouted, walking over to the baby. "What should I do?!"

"Tell Otto!" Lilly answered like it was obvious.

"I can't! He'll hurt me!"

"JUST DO IT! My eyes are burning."

And so, Oliver sprinted up the stairs and cautiously opened the door.

"Psst, Otto!" he whisper-yelled for his brother.

Otto pretended not to hear.

"Otto!" Oliver tried again. Still no avail.

"Eww, what's that smell?" Sheila asked from her place at the dinner table.

"Uh, it's nothing," Otto assured.

"Omar needs to be changed!" Oliver finally shouted, having enough of being ignored.

Otto immediately set a death glare on his brother. Oliver gulped. Sheila looked angry.

"You were gonna leave your little brother to look after your BABY brother?!" she asked in a repulsed tone.

"What? No! Of course not! Sheila!" he shouted as his girlfriend walked out the front door. After it slammed shut, he rounded on Oliver. "YOU!"

Oliver's eyes widened, and he sprinted down the stairs. "What took so long?!" Lilly asked as soon as Oliver reappeared.

"You're dead!" Otto shouted, jumping off half the stairs. But as soon as he smelled the room, he stopped. "Aww, that smels terrible! Worse then when dad tries to cook!"

He went over and changed the baby's diaper. Omar giggled. "Oh, you think this is funny?!" Omar giggled again.

----

The following summer, Otto applied to many different colleges. None accepted him. That is, until he applied for a local community college.

The letter came, not that he cared. He expected rejection, just like all the others. But when his mother opened it, she jumped for joy. Her eldest son was going to college!

But then she realized that he'd still be living with them.

"Are you sure you don't wanna save for an apartment?" she asked one night at dinner.

"Nope. If I move out, this family would get boring. And besides, who else will coach Oliver on dating. Certainly not you two!" Otto said, giving his younger brother a one-armed hug.

Oliver got immensely bored that summer. This was because Lilly, his only close friend, was taking skateboarding lessons.

"Hey mom, can I get surfing lessons?" he asked one hot July day.

"Nope. You're too young. And surfboards are expensive."

That's when an idea struck him. He'd get a job!

First he tried a lemonade stand. But that didn't last long. He couldn't count change right.

"Maybe you should try mowing the Ferguson's lawn. They sure could use the help," his father suggested the day after Oliver's stand failed.

So, Oliver went knocking on the neighbor's door. They happily agreed to pay him five dollars a day. And Oliver agreed. At his age, any money was good money.

When he told Lilly that afternoon, she was ecstatic. "That's great Oliver!"

"Yup, and now we both have something to do during the day!"

Her expression dropped. "Well, actually, I was thinking of quitting."

"What?! Why?!"

"It's too hard!" she complained, slumping onto the front step.

"So. I have no idea how to do yard work! That don't mean I'm quitting!"

"Yeah, but-"

"And did Tony Hawk give up?!" he demanded.

"No!" she shouted, suddenly feeling pumped.

"Right! And you shouldn't either!" he encouraged.

"Right! Thanks Oliver!" she said, pullinghim into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe!' he choked out. She let go and smiled sheepishly.

**So, I kinda ran out of an idea. But this is interesting-ish. Right? Just please review!**

**Luv Wendy:)(: **


	6. Lilly's in Trouble!

**So, in the sequel there'll be some differences, but yeah. Oh, I changed my pole! Sorta. Go check it out! And a new promo thingy on my YouTube account. Please?**

**Thanks to BoredHpfan, lilypad456, princess cutie, bellechat, Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul, and Camy99 for reviewing Chapter 5! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: So, you still don't get it? Let me make it clear… I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA! There, did that sink in? No? Oh, I'll try again later.**

Oliver's speech had really gotten her pumped. She spent the rest of the evening skateboarding. That is, until she was forced to inside for dinner.

Later that night, Lilly was back outside skateboarding when it happened. She was innocently riding on the sidewalk when two bikers road by at the speed of light. Or, they might as well have.

Swerving out of the way to avoid getting run over, she lost her footing in the middle of the street and fell. It just happened to be her inconvenience that a limo drove right by, not caring that her arm was laying limp in front of it. She knew no more.

--

"Oliver, will you please clean up your brother's tray?" Mrs. Oken asked her son as she cleared the table after dinner.

"Sure," he grumbled. He walked over to Omar's highchair and started to wipe his face. "Now I know how Otto felt with me," he mumbled to the baby.

The phone started ringing. "Oliver, can you get that?"

"Sure mom." He walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello, Oken residence. Oliver speaking."

"Oliver, have you seen Lilly?" a desperate Heather Truscott asked through the end.

"Uh, no, why?" he asked, getting worried himself.

"She went out skateboarding almost an hour ago and we haven't seen her," she answered, getting more frantic.

"Well, uh, I'm sure everything's fine Mrs. T."

"I hope you're right. Well, if you see her, send her home." And then the line was dead.

"Who was that?" his mother asked curiously.

"Oh, just Mrs. Truscott. Hey mom, can I go outside for a few minutes?"

"Well, not too long. You need a bath tonight," she reminded. But he was already sprinting out the door. He grabbed his bike out of the garage and headed off on Lilly's usual trail.

He'd been riding for ten minutes when he saw what appeared to be a trash bag lying in the middle of the rode. Knowing that if Sarah (a weird girl in his class) ever found out he left it there he'd have to listen to her half hour lecture on pollution, he got off his bike and walked over to it.

When he got there, he was shocked to see the unconscious form of his best friend and the shredded remains of her board. A limo was pulling up behind him. He turned around and saw the driver getting out, along with the passenger.

"I told you you hit someone!" the passenger was shouting to the driver.

"I thought it was a pothole. They're common on the streets here."

"Yeah, we don't have time for a history lesson. Call the ambulance." Then the passenger, Oliver was guessing a celebrity, turned to him and held out his hand. "Jake Ryan."

"Oliver Oken. Uh, what's going on? What happened?" If he hadn't been so frantic to help his friend he would have remembered the premiere.

"We were on our way to the airport when I saw her fly out into the middle of the road, and then we hit a bump. I kept telling him to go back, but by the time he believed me that it was a girl. He had gone too far and we had to drive around this whole neighborhood trying to find this spot," Jake explained.

The driver had just hung up his cell phone and was walking over towards the boys. "The ambulance said not to move her. If she's unconscious that'll only make things worse."

"Hey, can I borrow that?" Oliver asked, gesturing to the phone. The driver handed it to him. "Thanks." He proceeded to punch in the Truscott's house number.

After three rings, it picked up. "Hello?" came the tentative voice of Mrs. Truscott. Probably cause she didn't recognize the number.

"Mrs. T! I found Lilly!" Oliver shouted.

"Where is she? And who's phone are you using?" she asked, sounding elated yet puzzled.

"Um…"

**Ok, so it's not that long, but this popped into my head at the last minute! It's so twisted how they were watching a video of the best friend of the guy whose driver ran Lilly over, and they'd all met five years before but don't remember! And if you think that's hard to follow, just wait til the sequels to Summer Romance!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	7. Dance

**So, all you Loliver lovers out there probably hate me for keeping you hanging, but I had to! I didn't have an idea, and even if I didn't, I needed an idea for the other half of this story! And, due to something I did in the other one, this one gets updated first now! But it'll still be on the same day!**

"I can't believe it! I get my cast off tomorrow!" Lilly shouted excitedly. They had been back in school for two weeks, and she'd had her cast for nearly two months. The limo had broken her arm in three different places.

"I'm so glad that thing didn't kill you!" Oliver exclaimed, squeezing the air out of his best friend's lungs.

"Get off me ya mush ball!"

Oliver went over to her computer. "Hey Lil, check this out! Some girl singing a love song in a bar!" Oliver shouted to Lilly after school one day. They were now in middle school, and procrastinating on their homework.

"No way! Wow, she's good," Lilly commented after watching the video on YouTube with Oliver. The song was barely recognizable. It had premiered in 1998; ages ago for these eleven-year-olds.

"And hot," Oliver added in a dreamy tone. Lilly smacked him on the head. She hated it when he got all boyish.

"What's this called?" the blonde asked.

"Uh, There's Your Trouble, Remade. Oh, there's a question at the end. Let's see… Do you think she's a good singer?" Lilly leaned over him and typed 'Yes'.

"Wow, nice description. My stuck-up cousin desperately singing in a bar to her best friend. This NashvilleDevil really doesn't seem to like her cousin," Lilly noted. Oliver nodded in agreement.

"So, should we start our homework?" Oliver asked.

"I suppose," Lilly answered reluctantly.

After two minutes of math problems, Lilly set down her book. "Should we go to that dance together?" Oliver was surprised by this question.

"I guess. I mean, who else are we gonna go with?"

"Well, Mary was talking about asking you."

"Really?!" his demeanor suddenly brightened. She glared. "But I'd rather go with you anyways. You're my friend. And Mary does have that problem with her nose."

"What problem with her nose?" Lilly asked curiously.

"She picks it." They both started laughing and restarted the video. They were the 10,356th viewers. And so far, every comment had answered yes to the end question.

At the dance, Lilly and Oliver avoided the slow songs. They spent those at the buffet table. They each grabbed samples of half the things on there. Then, they shared. They did that a lot when it came to trying new foods.

"Look, it's the dorkiest lovers!" Ashley teased.

"Oh please, Truscott couldn't have a boyfriend," Amber started.

"That's right, she's too much of a boy!" they shouted in unision "Ooh, tss." Lilly and Oliver glared after them.

"You're not too much of a boy," Oliver assured.

"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly. They left soon after that, bored out of their minds.

**The ending was sticky, and I know the beginning was from the previous chapter, but I've had to do some rearranging. Hence this being updated first. Please review! It'll really help me update faster!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


	8. Short, and Not to Any Point

So, this chapter is the most difficult for me to write

**So, this chapter is the most difficult for me to write. I just have like, NO plot line. This one WILL be short, but the one after it will be longer, and the end! Whoa, I JUST realized that! YIPEE!**

"Come on Oliver! Just balance one foot on the deck while the other pushes off the ground!" Lilly reminded the boy for what had to be the umpteenth time that afternoon. They were in the street near their houses, Lilly attempting to teach Oliver how to ride a skateboard.

"If I could do that, we wouldn't have a problem now, would we?!" His shouting caused him to lose focus, and he fell from the board, yet again, and sent it rolling down the street.

Unfortunately, said street had a bit of an incline, and Lilly's skateboard went rolling. Instead of helping her friend off the dirty ground, the blonde began chasing after her board. She couldn't afford to lose another one that year. It was bad enough her other one got trashed in the limo accident.

"No that's ok, I don't need any help!" Oliver called after her. He pushed himself off the ground and began dusting his pants and shirt.

"Oliver, come here, NOW!" Lilly demanded.

"Wow smart move Oken. You just HAD to make friends with her way back in preschool!" he griped to himself as he walked down the street in the direction Lilly had gone. When he arrived, his mouth fell open much like his friend's had.

"No way. Mr. Thompson's moving!" They both turned to look at eachother, before simultaneously shouting "Yes, yes, YES!"

Mr. Thompson was one of the worst men on the block, constantly letting his cats loose over the neighborhood. He had enough of them for one too easily escape unnoticed.

"Maybe they finally sent him to a mental institution!" Oliver suggested joyously.

"No, he was probably arrested for animal abuse! There _has_ to be a law against owning that many felines!"

"Well, whoever buys the place is gonna have a great time trying to get the stench of cat out of there."

"It was such a waste of a beach house! Maybe we should help the new neighbors clean the place up. I mean, they are getting rid of him! It's the least we could do," Lilly suggested as the two arrived back in her driveway.

"You can. I'm not going anywhere NEAR that place. Especially not if another annoying old person slash couple moves in."

"Yeah, I guess it all depends on who it is," Lilly agreed.

**So, like I said short. And rather pointless. But the next chapter will have a point!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	9. And Here She Is

**So, this one takes place like, a week after the Jiley one. And it's the last OFFICIAL chapter!**

"Oliver, look, a moving van!" Lilly exclaimed excitedly. A little less than a week before, the two friends had been walking along the street when they saw that the For Sale sign had finally been changed to a Sold sign in the Thompson's old yard. They'd been watching the house ever since.

Now, a giant moving truck was pulling put of the driveway, leaving only a truck.

"Come on!" Lilly ordered, tugging on Oliver's shirt. After a muttered 'ow', he followed the blonde on his own accord.

They walked up the winding driveway, and Lilly knocked on the door. A girl answered after a moment of some muffled shouting with another voice.

"Hello?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh, um, hi. We noticed you just moved in and-" Oliver cut off Lilly's introduction by grasping the girl's hand and shaking it.

"We just wanted to thank you for buying the old Thompson place! That man was a terrible neighbor!"

The brunette girl laughed slightly.

"I'm Oliver, by the way," he added, dropping her hand. "And this is my best friend, Lilly."

"I'm De-ur-Miley." After a confused look from the two, she assured, "Miley Stewart." She smiled awkwardly. "You guys wanna come in?" she offered after a moment.

"Does it still smell like cats?" Oliver asked suspiciously. Miley laughed again.

"No, my brothers busy spraying Lysol all over the place," she confirmed. "Though I don't know why he bothers. He'll end up stinkin up the place before the weeks up."

"So where'd you move from?" Lilly asked conversationally, taking up a seat on the couch. Oliver sat next to her, and Miley sat over in the chair.

"Tennessee."

"Oh cool! That's where Hannah Montana's from!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Ya know bout Hannah?" she asked, her lip curled in confusion.

"Yeah! She's like, one of the biggest YouTube stars!"

"I heard she moved to California!" Lilly chimed in. Miley sat their awkwardly. She supposed she'd have to get used to this. It would be happening a lot more.

"So, where are your parents?" Lilly asked after a little while.

"Oh, my dad's at the grocery store. Yeah, he's been getting inta cookin these past few years, and well, to do that ya need fresh food."

"And your mom?" Oliver asked.

A dark mood came over Miley. "She passed on about two years ago."

"Oh, we're sorry," Lilly offered.

"Why? You didn't know."

"Just for your loss. I couldn't imagine growing up without my mom."

"Thanks."

"Hey Miles," Jackson started coming down the stairs. "Have you seen my underwear box?"

"No!"

"Oh, hello," he stated awkwardly to Lilly and Oliver.

"Hi," they both mumbled. Jackson began looking around the room in search of his box of undergarments.

"That's my brother, Jackson," Miley informed. "Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure!" They three soon-to-be-7th graders began flipping through the channels. Suddenly, Miley's finger stopped. Her eyes widened. Jackson's head popped up from the pile of brown cardboard at what he heard.

Coming this fall to DisneyChannel… What if you went to a school whose student body was made up of mostly zombie students, hiding amongst humans? One boy is about to find out in Zombie High

Dude, I slayed you once don't make me slay you again!

"Whoa, that looks like a great show!" Oliver proclaimed.

"And that guy at the end was pretty cute. Miley?" Lilly asked the brunette, who still stared wide-eyed at the television screen.

"Miles, you ok?" Jackson asked, shaking his sister.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Looks good," she lied, gulping. She should've known that she couldn't escape him forever. She'd just hoped she'd at least have a month or so.

**So, still not that long or great, but doesn't this now seem exciting?! And there's still an epilogue! And just a heads up, for those of you not reading the Jiley one, I suggest you do so, considering the sequel.**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


	10. Epilogue: OneWay Emptiness

**Ok so here's the epilogue. I'm posting it on both stories, since I know not everyone reads both. **

"Oh my God! Did you hear, Hannah Montana's opening for Jesse McCartney this weekend!" Oliver shouted giddily at the lunch table one day. Miley's eyes went wide.

"Cool. Too bad I'll be busy with… family night? Yeah." She thought up randomly. Her friends stared at her for a moment, but finally shrugged off her strange behavior.

"So Oliver, do you wanna go with me?" Lilly asked a little awkwardly. Confusion ran through his eyes, and Lilly added, "As friends!"

"Oh, right! Yeah, sure. Wait, you got tickets?!" Oliver asked, excited.

"Yeah. Mom new how much I love Jesse and Hannah!"

"Sweet!" The two shared a high five, forgetting about their still nervous friend.

--

Miley was excited. It would be the largest audience she'd ever performed in front of. The day of the concert, she arrived over an hour early, that's how excited she was.

She was actually able to do one more sound check than originally planned, which she enjoyed. However, while getting her wig was being done by a special stylist they'd hired, and her makeup by another loyal employee, a terrible thought struck Miley. One that sent shivers down her spine, and sent her makeup artist into a never ending lecture about keeping still. She could only wish it wouldn't happen.

--

So, the leprechauns appeared not to like her very much, considering about ten minutes before she needed to be performing, it happened.

"How could you leave without saying goodbye?!" he shouted, storming over to her. Her eyes went wide for a moment before her nerve returned to her.

She hadn't seen him in a few months, and vice versa. She hadn't spoken to him since she left, and again, vice versa. She had her cell phone number changed when they moved, and also her name for that reason only; she didn't want him to find her real self.

At least if he only saw her as Hannah, he wouldn't be able to make a scene.

"The same way you did!" she shouted back, hurt and anguish in her once sparkly blue orbs.

"At least _I_ let you know ahead of time!" he spit back with fire burning in his eyes.

"Yeah, through a TEXT MESSAGE! Sent by your MANAGER!" she reiterated, trying her best not to gain attention, but failing miserably.

"So?!" he asked, confused.

"So?! That's all you can say?!" Silence "That's it," she began in a threatening tone. He took a step back it was that intense. "Unless you wanna end up on the next cover of Us Weekly for being the youngest actor to get kicked out of a concert, I suggest you leave."

"You wouldn't," he dared.

"Roxy!" she shouted her bodyguard's name. When the short, scary woman appeared at her side, Jake got the message.

"Fine I'll go!" he relented, backing up.

"Bye, _Jake_."

"Bye _Hannah_."

She groaned, tears springing to her eyes. She immediately blinked them back, afraid her makeup would run. She slapped a fake grin on her face as she was announced, and the music for One Way Ticket (originally by LeAnn Rimes). Ironically, she'd chosen it for Leslie.

And as she sang, she decided that he wasn't worth it anymore. Leslie Ryan had been completely replaced by big-shot actor, Jake Ryan. And Miley decided Jake was here to say. So she put all the force in her voice for her song.

_How could I have ever believed  
That love had to be so blind  
When freedom was waiting, down at the station  
All I had to do was make up my mind_

And buy a one-way ticket on a west bound train  
See how far I can go  
Cause I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain  
And talk to someone I don't know  
I will face the world around me  
Knowing that I'm strong enough to let you go  
And I will fall in love again  
Because I can

She smiled defiantly out at her audience, who were all cheering like mad. She smiled specially at Lilly and Oliver who were in the fifth row. But the one person she failed to notice hung his head in shame and remorse. For as she sang her career-starting song, Leslie Ryan finally realized his loss. But for him, he felt it was too late to get it back. He walked out the door, a new feeling of emptiness inside him that in due time, he'd learn to get used to. But for now, he felt like he could crawl in a whole and die.

**So, there's a sequel, with a better plot line than this. But for a while, that's all you're getting! Do, please review!**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


End file.
